


Sick

by golgothasTerror



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothasTerror/pseuds/golgothasTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. One is sleeping, the other questions his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Once? Twice? Or maybe never.

Never had Chainey seen Davey just fall asleep in the middle of the day. 

So it was unusual to him, when he had walked in to the kitchen only to glance over to the side and spot Davey laying on his stomach, nearly half hanging off of the couch.

A rather bold, colorful 'GAME OVER' repeated in marquee across the television screen. 

Before he could tell himself to leave it alone, his feet had seemed to carry him over to the scene. His first reaction was to turn the television screen off, and the second was to grab a solid hold onto the game controller that hung loosely in Davey's hand, and place it onto the floor. Never. Definitely never, had Chainey ever seen Davey drop his guard in such a way. More movements that were almost auto-pilot had ended up with the boy sitting on the couch next to his completely knocked out friend. His eyes stared at the blank television, and a brief thought flashed through the back of his mind over the fact that he would've at least had something to actually stare _at_ , had he left it on. This resulted in his eyes being left to wonder elsewhere. Which were, as he was determined, _not_ allowed to fall onto his friend. 

That was doomed to fail, however, and now he watching Davey's small movements, and breathing habits, and _wow_ , look at that rain!

Eyes aimed onto a nearby window.

Chainey was glad he had no heartbeat, or this might've been more awkward than it was.

Silence had fallen over the area ever since he had turned off the television. 

The only sound was Davey's breathing, and sometimes a few mumbles of words that Chainey couldn't understand.

He watched, trying to figure out just what the other might've been dreaming about. Any guesses would have left him to ponder over the idea that maybe Davey was dreaming of Sam. The two had been at odds lately, and he would've bet actual fucking money onto the fact that _that_ was why the boy hadn't slept. He doubted that he was sick. Could zombies even get sick? For some reason he was envious of the situation, for reasons that he hadn't felt like reaching at. One of them might've been that Davey seemed to only have eyes for Sam. She was very pretty, and there was a level of jealousy there that Chainey wasn't entirely comfortable with. Wait, what? Since when was he jealous of Sam? That was stupid. Maybe Davey wasn't the one that had anything wrong with him.

More mumbling came from Davey, as he stirred in his sleep.

Chainey froze, even though his mind was telling him to stand up and move into the kitchen as fast as he could. That would've made noise. 

That, and he didn't exactly want to move.

Again, before he could stop himself, and consequences be damned, he reached out with an unsteady hand to lightly brush the bangs out of his friends eyes. The boy's hair was always a mess, so it was a lost cause, but he wasn't thinking of it that way at present. It was then that he realized that he had never exactly touched Davey before. A part of his mind told him to stop again, but apparently he was done listening to the logical part of his brain for the day. His hand hadn't pulled back, as he continued to brush his fingers through Davey's hair. It was softer than it looked, and wow this felt _really_ gay. He should've stayed in the goddamn kitchen.

Davey stirred, and in a few quick seconds his eyes opened lightly, and sweet mother Mary, Chainey thought he was in for some sort of beat down.

His friend was drowsy, and Chainey hadn't even been able to pull his hand back away from the other until Davey had likely already noticed. The smaller boy's eyes seemed to heavily move towards his friend, but he made no quick effort to move. Who knew what sort of thoughts were going through his mind. Chainey wasn't sure he wanted to know, and the remaining silence in the room was turning into a thick aura. He didn't want to speak, because he wasn't sure what to say. Davey had obviously been alone when he fell asleep, now he was awake, and someone was touching his hair. Someone who wasn't Sam. Awesome. Good job. 

No movements, no talking, no fucking television distraction, no real explanation even if he were to be asked.

He thought that just maybe Davey wasn't speaking, because he didn't care. Chainey was unsure, and uneasy. He needed to say something. Anything that would make this situation somewhat easier to deal with. He felt like the eyes of the other had been on him for an hour, when the clock had only ticked a handful of times. _Say something_ , stupid! 

Silence for a few seconds longer, before Chainey gave an attempt to break it.

"Davey..". _Keep talking_ , keep talking, don't you dare back out. "Are you.. okay?"

It was simple, and not very quick-witted, and expected, and _lame_ in his opinion. 

So it came as a surprise to him, when he was given a simple answer.

"Yeeeah, 'mm fine."

Chainey wasn't clueless enough to not automatically catch that as a lie. 

Though, before he could argue against it he was met with Davey giving a quiet sigh, and closing his eyes again. 

He hadn't even moved away, or retorted against Chainey being in such close proximity. He could've worried, but for some reason he didn't feel like he needed to. The air was calm, and Davey hadn't seemed too stressed. Neither moved, and Chainey let himself fall back against he couch. He closed his own eyes. Sleeping had never been an issue to him, at least not in that sense. The only sound now was the rain outside, and he heard Davey's breathing steady again. He had already fallen back asleep.

There was no physical contact with his friend right now, but at least he would be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Jess and Kris, I'm so fucking sorry. XD )
> 
> I was listening to a song called "Landfill" by Daughter, and it's really soft, and reminds me of the series in a way. I kind of wanted to write something of a similar nature. I'm not used to writing much anymore, wow omg.


End file.
